


Zeinthar's Pride

by danithemani



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daedra Worship, M/M, Mages, Married Life, Married Sex, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Same-Sex Marriage, Skyrim Civil War, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Dani and Stenvar come back from their latest shopping trip with lots of profit in tow from the Altmer's alchemy skills. Stenvar shows his appreciation in the way any true Nord would - loads of sex.





	Zeinthar's Pride

"By the Nine," Stenvar said, almost panting, "I've never seen that much gold in my life. How much is it again? How much gold?"

I was relieved to finally be back in Markarth. It wasn't home, but it was close enough. We were now at in Vlindrel Hall, Stenvar enjoying a cold wine that Argis had chilled when he heard news of our return. We had just finished our exhaustive two-week shopping trip. I sold off all my potions and bought new ingredients and a few trinkets while we were on the road. These were special times for Stenvar, who lived to see the exchange of cold hard coin.

"Well, Stenny," I began, "my invisibility potions sell for about 2,000 septims a piece, depending on the merchant. But you know I give Bothela a good price."

"You bled those Imperial bastards dry though, didn't you," he said, "how you got those blacksmiths to buy all that nonsense about invisibility making their armor quiet... you're so vicious. 5,000 gold a bottle, you said, but 'for all your ore and the gold in your pocket, your camp will be safe from those Stormcloak bastards."

Argis chuckled to himself beside me. He sat close, admiring all the coin and exotic goods that took up the space of the table. He was my favorite Housecarl, and he would get a good bonus. He was a retired Imperial soldier, but if he had any loyalties left to them, he kept them to himself. We were very close, but only when Stenvar was there to watch. My husband had made it clear that everything in this house, myself included, were his and his alone. While it was partially true, we both knew who was really the boss in the relationship. But I'd never damage his Nordic pride. Besides, I was hoping he would be in a generous mood after we were settled back in and Argis was through with his official duties.

"Clavicus Vile would have never been so proud. I'm sure Ulfric won't mind either," I continued, trying to ignore his questions. I liked to draw it out.

"How much did we make, Dani?"

"Well since I was blessed by Molag Bal, we've been out at night to collect the more rare ingredients..."

"Dani!"

"Last time I checked," I started, leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes to think, "538,214 gold."

I heard a groan in front of me and a whistle to my side. As I opened my eyes, I saw my husband slumped over the table. I rolled my eyes. Stenvar was out again. And he was getting so good at this, too.

"Argis, please. Will you get me a pot of water for his Lordship? And a clean cloth."

"Yes, my Thane," he answered promptly and left the table. I sat in front of my husband and rubbed his shaved head. He had fainted again at the thought of all that money. It was a good thing I had never given him the combination to our safe, he might not make it to see 60.

"Oh and here, Argis," I added, taking a roll of coins off the table, "your work is well worth it. Thank you."

 

* * *

A few hours later, after Stenvar recovered from his fainting spell and Argis was enjoying a few hours off from his duties, my husband decided he was in a good mood after all.

It was quite the sight. My strong husband on his hands and knees in front of me, those big green eyes staring into mine with his mouth only inches away from my length. His strong shoulders tapered to his muscular chest and over his flat stomach, leaving his manhood on full display between his beautiful thighs. Stenvar was truly a bear of a man.

"You must really want an increase in your allowance, huh?" I teased, scratching him under the fluff of his beard.

My husband didn't really receive an allowance, of course. Our money was split perfectly down the middle, a concept somewhat foreign in the lands of Skyrim. It was common custom for a husband and wife - or any combination thereof - to hold separate jobs and pay their bills together, leaving the rest of the excess as they see fit. In one-income households, the breadwinner would have sole dominion over where the money went. You can only imagine my husband's delight as I split our coins for the first time.

"I'm a lucky man," he replied, ignoring my implications, "to marry someone like you."

He reached forward and gave me a tentative lick. It was only slight stimulation, but the look on his face sent shivers up my spine and made me release a quiet moan. It was pure hunger, lustful and greedy. I blamed it on his partially Imperial lineage, but the fastest way to my husband's heart was right through his coin purse.

"Someone like me?" I asked, my mind already going fuzzy.

"Smart, rich, and with a big dick," he replied. 

"Oh then yes, you are lucky," I answered back, running my hands over the back of his head.

I wanted to pull him closer, to feel the welcoming heat of his mouth and the softness of his lips bring me to full attention, but I would give him his time.

He took the tip between his full lips and grabbed me by the root. I could see a smile curve upwards and I put my hand on the back of his neck. My slim, golden fingers contrasted with his pale, muscular body and he groaned at the attention. He supported his weight on one strong arm and leaned slightly to the side.

"I'm lucky too, ya know," I added, "to have such a husband so talented with a staff."

He didn't respond then, only bobbing his head lower to meet his lips to his fingers. His strong hands were wrapped around me tightly, and I felt the softness of his tongue twirl around my length. A moan released my lips and I saw my husband's cock twitch between his legs. Maybe I would let him finish having his way with me later.

"My big strong Nord," I continued, "you're so good to me. Do you like making your little elf quiver under you?"

My encouragement made my husband hum with satisfaction, and I knew why. Stenvar was a man that enjoyed having his ego stroked. Our relationship could be rather complicated. I was really the boss, and everyone knew that, but when we were in public, what Stenvar said goes. And it usually did so because it was something we had already talked about earlier. His damned Nordic pride kept him from enjoying himself to the fullest for a long time in our relationship, but it added other elements as well. He let me know between heavy breathes that I was _his_ little elf, and that he would do with me as he wished. And if he was on the other end, he wanted to hear me talk about how I felt having a powerful Nord doing these wonderful things to me. I was happy to oblige. As far as sexual activities, I did tend to do most of the work. My Stenvar was getting on his years, and his knees weren't as good as they used to be. But that didn't keep him from lying on his back when my Housecarl was asleep. 

It was important to him that he felt manly and dominant, but at the end of the day he enjoyed his submissive side more than most people realized. Not in the way that Argis did; Argis was your typical ex-solider, falling into line with a "yes sir, no sir" and taking orders at every opportunity. Stenvar was going to do what he wanted, but he was going to do it to please me. There was no commanding Stenvar, but I knew at the heart of all his actions lied good, throbbing intentions. He liked to tease, but he always delivered.

"Oh by the gifts of Mephala, Stenvar you're so good," I groaned, moving one hand to hold back my own braids, "you always make me feel wonderful. Those big Nord lips were made for this."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF) If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation, [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF)  
>  Every little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
